


Looks Better on You

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [113]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race has an important decision to make about his future and Spot wants him to know that he will support him no matter what.





	Looks Better on You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Only the Good Spy Young by Ally Carter

Racer walked out of the theater, hands in the pockets of the worn leather jacket. Walking over to where Spot was standing, he greeted, “You look cold.”

“I used to have a warmer jacket,” Spot shrugged, “but then I gave it some guy.”

“That wasn’t very smart.” Racer smirked.

“No, it probably wasn’t,” Spot replied, reaching into the pocket of the jacket to take Racer’s hand and began pulling him down the street to the small park at the end of the block, “Besides, it looks better on you.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Racer spoke, “So, what brings you all the way over here?”

“I was thinking about what we talked about the other day. You know, college…” Spot replied, helping Racer up onto a picnic table and then joining him, pressing his leg against Racer’s before saying, “I wanted to be on Jack’s sind because I wanted you to stay in the city. God knows, I can’t get into an out of state school. But you...you’re so much smarter than anyone I know. I want you to soar. And you can’t do that at NYU. I don’t want you to give up your dreams because I’m selfish.”

“What are you saying?” Race asked softly, not wanting to take the wrong meaning.

“Don’t turn down Yale because we’re selfish enough to want you to stay.”

“What about us?” Race looked down at his lap, not wanting to look at Spot when he broke up with him.

“We have until May, then summer, then - come August - I’ll be watching you fly from here.” Spot replied, “New Haven isn’t that far from here. It’s only two hours by train and the tickets aren’t that expensive.”

“So, you’re okay with the distance? You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Tony, we’ll have been together almost a year by the time you leave. I’ve been head over heels for you since we were in middle school. I’m not letting something as small as 81 miles break us up.”

“Thank you, Sean.” Race replied, hugging him tightly.

“I’m never going to hold you back from reaching for the stars.”

They stayed in the park a little longer before Racer’s phone started blowing up with texts from his brothers demanding to know where he was.

“I should head back.”

“I’ll walk you.”

“Sean, we’re already halfway to the Subway stop.”

“And I don’t care. I’m walking my boyfriend back home and probably getting a mini lecture from Medda about asking you to meet me after curfew.”

Racer laughed, but let Spot take his hand and walk him home.


End file.
